Little Miniature Hurricanes of Death
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: "Rest up Jason." Percy whispered. His best friend was going to get better, even if Percy had to wait a week, his best friend would heal, and they would all look back on this day and laugh. They wold laugh and say that Nico and Percy were like miniature hurricanes of death. All because Jason got hit with one to many bricks.


**Okay, so I seen this headcannon and then I had to post this, sorry if it's already been done.**

* * *

 _The Roman and Greek camps had been fighting the monsters for over a week. It was shortly after the war with Gaea had ended, but there were many monsters left behind that needed to be killed. The fighting first happened about a month after the end of the war. Both camps were at Camp Jupiter for the month for an extreme party to celebrate the end of the war and the safe return of_ _ **most**_ _of the were a few campers at Camp Half Blood to protect the borders and just make sure everything ran smoothly, but they were volunteers so it was okay._

 _The fighting started with a few earth-born, nothing to hard to handle, but it gradually got worse. The main powerhouse of the fighting was Jason, Percy, Nico, and Thalia (Who was there with her hunters.), After all they were children of the big three and the most powerful of all._ _ **(No offense to Hazel.)**_ _Even after the week they'd been fighting, they trudged on, fighting harder, trying to protect their second home._

Percy trudged forward, ahead of Jason and Thalia, and yelled against the roar of the battle. "Nico! Tell Jason and Thalia to get the northern sector, we've got it covered here! If that side's good tell Thalia to go to another Sector and Jason stay there. Got it?!"

Nico nodded his head and then ran back to tell Jason and Thalia the orders and Percy's eyes traveled to the hill on the to the east, where Reyna and Annabeth were back to back (Like Annabeth and Percy had done many times before) and fighting as a team. The two of them slashed, jabbed, parried, and kicked. They worked together and were able to reduce the circle around them.

Percy's head turned to the West, where Hazel and Piper, accompanied by a huge dragon, were fighting off a Giant. Piper and Hazel would cause immense amounts of Damage and then Frank would Spray the Giant with Fire.

Percy looked in front of him and assumed his battle stance, he was ready to fight his opponent, Tethys. Tethys was one of the Titans, daughter of Uranus and Gaea. She was married to her brother, Oceanus, and gave birth to the river gods, and to three thousand water goddesses. How, you may ask, did Percy know all of this, He was dating Annabeth, what do you expect?

Tethys readied her stance and charged, as she did she yelled, "Percy Jackson, I've waited a long time to meet you. Unfortunately I now have to kill you!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I've heard that one hundred times lady, and I'll kill you just like the rest."

Nico appeared by his side, a wicked grin covering his face, "Ready?"

"I was born ready Di Angelo." Percy said before the two of them charged at the Titan. The slashed in unison. Percy would summon a giant wave of water and then Nico would summon some skeletons to Fight the Titan. She screamed, "Enough!"

Nico and Percy just smiled and fought harder, but their attacks were slowing ans their breathing became more labored. Terminus joined the two of them and they continued to fight. Jab! Water cannon! Throw terminus' head at the titan! They ended up killing her and Percy was ready to collapse, until a scream pierced the air.

Percy's head whipped sideways and Nico was also suddenly alert. "It's Jason." Percy and Nico said in Unison. Everything moved in slow motion for Percy, Jason was basically his best (demigod) friend. Percy pushed through the crowds, slashed down monsters, forgetting his fatigue. Finally he pushed in front where Jason was lying on the ground, Piper holding his head in her lap.

Percy could see the tears threatening to break through her eyes as she whispered, "No-Sparky-No."

"Jackson?" Jason said, coughing up blood.

"Hey Grace." Percy said, his voice hoarse.

"You look so worried." Jason said, a smirk gracing his lips. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is." His blood stained the pavement below him. Jason went to respond but a second scream cut through the air.

"No! Jason!" It was Thalia. She screamed again, "Let me through you damn Romans! That's my little brother!"

The crowd of Romans let her through and she dropped to her knees near Jason. She looked run down as well but fear crept through her body, Percy could tell because she as shaking. "No... Jason..." Thalia choked out, a sob escaped her lips. The fighting seemed to halt, but Anger built up inside Percy. No one hurts his family, **no one!**

Percy turned around and pushed through the crowds. Nico followed Percy through the crowd and Percy could sense the anger rippling off of him. They turned and their eyes met, Percy knew instantly what they were going to do. They were going to kick some serious butt.

Both of them instantly forgot that they had been fighting almost non stop for a week, they forgot that they were facing extreme fatigue, they even forgot that they had cuts and bruises all over them. Percy felt anger well up inside of him. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

The monsters faced Percy and Nico as the two sprung into cut down monsters faster than they could scream, they attacked Giants, Titans, and anything else that got in their way. In a matter of minutes, the battlefield had been reduced to more that half of the monsters than before. Nico and Percy raged. Toilets exploded, zombies rose from the ground, fountains overflowed, and skeletal warriors beat down the smallest of the monsters. After almost a half an hour of fighting, all of the enemies were gone.

Nico and Percy walked all of the way to the infirmary where Piper was crying into Annabeth's embrace. Thalia was leaning against a wall, her face contorted in several emotions. Nico pushed through the doors, medical personnel tried to hold him back, but he called Will's name. Will turned and said, "Let them through, they're with me. Percy, bring Piper in."

Nico forged ahead while Percy went back to get Piper. He reached for her hand and said, "I'm a VIP, I'll take you in."

The comment brought a small smile to her face, and that was good enough for Percy. He pulled Piper through the crowds and went into the Infirmary. He pushed past the doctors and pulled Piper right up front, where Jason was connected to several machines and being fed ambrosia.

"Sparky?" Piper croaked. Her voice cracked and tears strolled down her face. Jason didn't open his eyes but he reached out his hand and said, "Right here Pipes."

Will sighed and leaned against the wall. He'd been working since the fighting started and it had definitely taken it's toll on him. He was pale, he was shaking, and he had bags under his eyes. Percy wanted Will to rest, but Jason needed him. Nico stood on his tiptoes and kissed Will on the lips. _That woke him up._

Will smirked and then got back to work, calling Kayla over to work with him. Their hands worked like lightening and some color returned to Jason's face.

* * *

Piper ended up falling asleep in a hospital chair so Nico, Will, and Percy were the only ones awake. It was almost midnight and Will looked exhausted. Nico looked at Will with worry and said, "Why don't you go sleep?" Will just shook his head and kept checking to make sure Jason wasn't going to die. Percy decided that Piper had been worn out enough and picked her up, moving her to the couch, which was not only bigger, but more comfortable.

Percy looked at Nico, who seemed to plead silently for help. Percy sighed and said, "Hey Will, why don't you go clean up and go home, Nico can go with you and you guys can rest, he needs it, but he wont go home unless you do."

Will looked up from his work and considered this. He went to protest but Percy cut him off, "I'll keep an eye on Jason. Annabeth should be back soon and she knows how to do anything necessary. We'll be fine."

Will finally gave in and took Nico's hand. The two of them walked out in silence, but Nico's eyes were sparkling. Percy turned back to Jason and smirked.

"Rest up Jason." Percy whispered. His best friend was going to get better, even if Percy had to wait a week, his best friend would heal, and they would all look back on this day and laugh. They wold laugh and say that Nico and Percy were like miniature hurricanes of death. All because Jason got hit with one to many bricks.

* * *

 **Love ya!**

 **-Strawberrygirl2000**


End file.
